This invention relates to steerable antenna systems and finds particular application in aircraft mounted antenna systems.
Known methods of antenna scanning employ means to electronically control the beam position of an antenna that is physically fixed to a platform, or rely on mechanically moving an antenna that has an associated beam direction, or employ means to effect beam direction by controlling the antenna feed, or imposing one type of control through one axis of movement (such as azimuth) and another control on a second axis of movement (such as elevation). These known methods do provide flexibility and desirable system operation but they can not provide the improvements associated with this invention.